


Glide

by diamondgore



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Jubilee tries to help, Laura is clumsy, Rollerskating, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Laura has two left feet.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Jubilation Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Glide

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Syl on twitter!
> 
> I love me some clumsy girls.

You couldn’t say no to Jubilee. That was the problem. 

Her laissez faire and bubbly attitude was what roped Laura into going to a rollerskating rink with her downtown. Laura knew that she had two left feet, despite her balance and agility on the field, she knew that on skates she would trip and fall. Laura was the type of person who like to be good at something the first time they tried it, or she would never try it again. Rollerskates seemed like enemy number one to her. 

She knew that this would be a mistake, yet, she was tying up the laces of her roller skates. Jubilee was talking to the manager of the rink, chewing her bubble gum loudly, and being a smartass. A very small part of Laura wished that Jubilee’s chatter and bubble popping would get them in trouble and then kicked out of the place. 

But, that wasn’t the case. Instead, Jubilee walked back to Laura, with a toothy smile on her face. 

“Are you ready to skate?” Jubilee asked, extending her hand to Laura, awaiting a response. 

Laura tightened the knot on her laces, to prove a point. She emphasized tugging in on the sides of the bows so that her laces wouldn’t become undone while on the rink. “I think so. I believe the phrase is _I'm ready as I’ll ever be?_ ” 

Jubilee laughed. “Yeah, that’s how you use it, now come on.” 

With a tug on her arm, Laura stood up, the skates were forigen, and she stumbled forward, just as she had feared. She tried to grab something, but there was nothing her height that she could use for support. She fumbled for a moment before grabbing onto Jubilee’s yellow jacket, Jubilee was surprised by her friend grabbing onto her. She stumbled too, before grabbing onto the edge of the rink for support.

“ _Woah_!” Jubilee managed to regain her balance, but Laura obviously was still having a hard time keeping herself straight. She had her hands on Jubilee’s shoulders, gripping them for support, while her legs were a foot apart, to ensure she didn’t trip again.

Jubilee wanted to laugh, but she felt sorry for Laura, more than anything, she couldn’t laugh at someone who was so clearly having a hard time. Instead she stifled a cough into her hand, and then put her hand on Laura’s waist. She pulled Laura upwards slowly, guiding her hips closer together, until she could stand by herself. 

Laura was shaky at first, unwilling to let go of Jubilee’s shoulders, before Jubilee let go of her waist. Laura was almost too mortified to look Jubilee in the eye, as she adjusted herself, she stood up tall, with a horrified look on her face. She hated not being good at something, when she was genetically engineered to be perfect. 

“Don’t worry,” Jubilee said, “I didn’t expect you to be an expert your first time on wheels, I’ll lead you.”

Laura let out a sharp breath and sunk her fingers deeply into Jubilee, gripping her tightly. Her large eyes were pleading with Jubilee to not let her go. 

“I promise I won’t let you go.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons)! Feel free to leave me a request on either!!


End file.
